


Word Drabbles

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Word Drabbles

** Clog **

“ Sides don’t drink that sludge it will clog up your fuel lines” warned Sunstreaker.

“ Relax Sunshine, this is my own mix” said Sideswipe taking a gulp of his home brewed high grade.

 

** Blanket **

“ Sides hand over my blanket or else” ordered Sunstreaker.

“ Or else what” challenged Sideswipe.

“ I will remove the stuffing out of your teddy bear” threatened Sunstreaker.

 

** Shard **

Sunstreaker carefully pulled out the shard of glass from his torso. He had shattered his windscreen after a battle with the Decepticons.

 

** Worse **

“ This can’t get any worse” shouted Sunstreaker.

“ Sunny, don’t jinx it” said Sideswipe as the twins fought off a small group of Decepticon soldiers.

 

** Move **

“ Sides move down wind” ordered Sunstreaker.

“ Only if you move first” snapped Sideswipe. Both twins were covered in green stinky sludge that had fallen from the ceiling.

 

** Cry **

“ Sides are you crying” asked Sunstreaker.

“ No I have oil in my optic” answered Sideswipe wiping away the evidence from his face plate.

 

** Soldier **

“ Sunny we are Autobot soldiers now, not gladiators fighting in the ring” reminded Sideswipe interrupting Sunstreaker who was ranting about the fighting skills of the Autobot forces. 

 

** World **

“ It’s just you and me Sunshine, against the world” said Sideswipe and he flung his arm over his twin’s golden shoulders.

“ So the usual then” said Sunstreaker, leaning into his twin’s touch.

 

** Literally **

“ You just literally sideswipe me Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker.

“ Technically I crashed into which is a big difference Sunshine” said Sideswipe, feeling a little dazed after crashing into Sunstreaker’s dense golden armour.

 

** Shield  **

“ Sunstreaker never use me as a shield again” shouted Sideswipe as he cleaned off multiple colours of paint that decorated his chest and legs, after Sunstreaker had ducked behind him when the paint ball guns went off.   

 

** Coward **

“ Sideswipe stop acting like a coward and go confess your feelings” ordered Sunstreaker.

“ No she will reject me” whined Sideswipe.

 

** Sour **

“ Sides this energon tastes a little sour, what did you add to it” asked Sunstreaker, after taking a sip of the twins recently brewed batch of illegal high grade.


End file.
